warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Elena "Angel Eyes" Amadeus
Early Life Elena Amadeus was born to a family of minor nobles in the Rezina Duchy sometime in 620 M41, the oldest of five children. She had a happy childhood wanting for nothing and spending her days playing with her two brothers and two sisters. As she aged she became more and more aware of house politics and the outside world, she learned that the outside world was dangerous and she took to her self defense lessons with a passion. In her teenage years she ignored her many suitors, her family eventually gave up trying to arrange a marriage and simply let her live her own life. As she was the eldest child of the family she felt it was her duty to fulfill her family obligation and join the military. Military Career Due to her family connections she was destined for a comfortable career in either Battlefleet Medici or a minor officer’s rank in one of the Guard Brigades. She chose the navy, graduating from the Medici Naval Flight Academy and being assigned to the Dictator class cruiser Avianna Superbus as a pilot. She stood out- she was a noble who despite her training chose to fight under another's command. Her nickname “Angel Eyes” came from a mocking remark from a junior officer. The name of this officer has been lost to history but she used his mockery to motivate herself to excel and the nickname developed a double meaning. As a pilot the most of her face that most saw was her eyes. While she fought in every battle her ship did after that the most noteworthy battle she fought occurred on Szerkasia. Szerkasia She got the chance to prove herself when Avianna Superbus was sent to Szerkasia. She volunteered for some of the worst air combat the planet had to offer and in the end she indirectly won the campaign. Mukkrukka commanded from the back of a Squiggoth officially refered to as “Iron Hide” but informally and more commonly known by the Szerkasian nickname “The Party Bus" and all attempts to destroy the WAAAGHs command and control had failed. One last desperate attack finally broke through. Her Vulture was the only one to make it past the AA batteries on the beast’s back but her copilot was killed and it was badly damaged. She had just enough control left to aim it on a ramming course and then bail out. The collision killed Mukkrukka and his senior Nob Muzzlunk. The Orks who captured her deemed her “ ‘ard ‘nuff” and simply let her go. Once news of the victory spread the Ork forces disintegrated into infighting. She returned to her vessel surviving many more combat missions ensuring that no one Ork would be ever strong enough to take over Mukkrukka's position. Klowd Burnas Part of Mukkrukka's WAAAGH included a group of Fighta Bomba pilots called the "Klowd Burnas" When she killed Mukkrukka and the Orks, true to their nature turned on each other these Orks acted on their own attacking Imperial and Ork forces alike. She would lead the mission to destroy them from behind the controls of a Thunderbolt fighter. Knowing her reputation the commander "Skyboss" Nardreg sought her out challenging her to a one on one fight. She accepted and won while the rest of her squadron shot down the remaining Klowd Burnas. After these victories she was also assured by Brada Dubrov commander of the Szerkasian Starlords, that she would never again have to pay for her own drinks anywhere on the planet and that among Szerkasians such an honor was not given lightly. She spent the rest of her piloting career aboard Avianna Superba fighting pirates and Orks in The Kashidaan Cluster and the Kanye Cluster. Later Career Her later career saw her transfer to fleet command having notched up 54 aircraft kills and 73 Ork wartrukks. She received command of a light cruiser on several uneventful cruises for the next couple of decades. despite being largely uneventful she did see two battles that came to define her later career. Dust 154 Dust 154 was a large asteroid a group of pirates were using as a base, she was sent to put an end to their actions against local shipping. The Pirates, lacking anything larger than a Cobra Destroyer and hundreds of self produced fighters knew how to use the terrain to their advantage. This meant nothing to Amadeus, she used her superior firepower to her advantage, shattering smaller asteroids and letting Dust 154's superior gravity pull the debris in. With their fighter support gone they were left with a single Destroyer running at less than full crew. It was an easy victory for Captain Amadeus. Bilgeskar Hookhand Her last battle however would be her greatest. She was ambushed by four Ork vessels under the command of the notorious Ork Freebooter "Kommador Bilgeskar Hookhand". She won, destroying all four vessels but the price was far too high, her crippled vessel was damaged beyond repair and was later scrapped for parts. Her destroyed left leg had to be amputated later to be replaced by a high end augmetic. But she was able to save the majority of the crew who were shuffled to other postings in the fleet. Retirement and death This was her last battle as she was allowed to retire in recognition for her accomplishments, having spent her life in the service of Medici. Upon her retirement she married Berno DiCardi, a nobleman she saw between deployments. She was more than fifty years at this point but due to the juvenat treatments she received due to her noble status she appeared half that age. the burns that covered her left side healed and she was still able to give her husband several children, producing a dynasty of command officers. Her children and grandchildren fought as part of Battlefleet Medici until Medici's fall to Hive Fleet Erebus But she was content to manage her family's estate and business interests. She died relatively young for a Medici noble, aged 120 and Her husband's death in 738 M41 helped prompt her decision to forgo future juvenat treatments. She did not want to live on for centuries without him, she had seen and done enough. Personality and Appearance She was generally a kind person but not afraid to stand up for herself and inflict a beating on her tormentors, an act which inevitably gained her their respect. Her family was part of various political alliances which she was not afraid to use for her benefit. she was also unable to sit still and never sure what to do with her hands when not gripping controls or a weapon- she herself never knew why but it never hindered her in any way. She was also quite proud of her skills and successes and rightly so. She was well known to be beautiful but also fairly short standing at 1.524m (5'4") and despite having a thin build was stronger than she looked. She also acted on a naval tradition, having a tattoo artist ink an image of her ship and LIV indicating her 54 aircraft kills into her right arm and LXXIII for her 73 Wartrukks into the left. Abilities and Traits She was more than a pretty face she was also a talented and very capable Vulture pilot, surviving many dangerous encounters that killed lesser pilots. Outside the cockpit she was also known very capable with a laspistol and in martial arts, having been taught various self-defense tactics from childhood as required by Medici noble families Equipment aside from the aircraft she flew she also carried *An Olive Green Flight suit * Silver Aquila pendant she kept in a pocket over her heart alongside a picture of Berno DiCardi * a knife with her name and graduation date engraved into the blade,given as a gift on her graduation from flight school * a laspistol later replaced by a "Thunderchild" Bolt Pistol * Medici Officer Pattern Chainsword upon her transfer to fleet command * Naval dress uniform displaying her medals *A designer black dress and high heeled boots for family functions * Amadeus family signet ring- but she never wore it while on duty Medals and Awards *Winged Skull (Triple Skull)- she had earned the Single and Double Winged Skull for 10 and 20 victories previously, she earned this award at 30 and was well on her way to earning it a second time before transferring to Fleet Command. Relations Friends and Allies She had few friends among her fellow officers, keeping mostly to herself. Berno DiCardi Her future husband, she met him at a family dinner when both were on leave and both would later claim it was love at first sight. It took them decades to marry as they both served on different naval vessels and were always apart. However during that time, they remained in touch, sending each other still images,in which she always wore makeup to look her best, and on the rare occasions when they were together they were inseparable. Both families encouraged the relationship as it was built on love and would conveniently make the political alliance between the families even stronger. He would die at the hands of an assassin working for a member of the DiRezzi family, who feared the political alliance between the Amadeus and DiCardi families, in 738. The murder was never solved though she had her suspicions. His death prompted Amadeus' decision to stop her Juvenat treatments two years later. Enemies She viewed her tormentors as simply ignorant and misguided but servants of the Emperor nonetheless. Those she regarded as her true enemies were the Orks and pirates she often fought. Later in her life she came to regard the DiRezzi family as her gretest foe and the spent the rest of her days trying to ruin them. Quotes By About Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperial Guard Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:The Kashidaan Cluster Category:Medici Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Navy Characters